


Статус отношений

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джек понял, что в его отношениях с Сэм теперь все стало просто</p>
            </blockquote>





	Статус отношений

Джек очень любил Сэм. И даже знал, что его чувства взаимны. Но в их отношениях всегда был третий, который не был лишним, потому что, благодаря нему, лишними становились они. Из-за этого статус отношений между Сэм и Джеком стоял один – «Все сложно». Кто бы мог подумать, что, когда они работали вместе, ему было проще, чем сейчас. Он отсиживается в Вашингтоне, а она бороздит просторы Вселенной на своем корабле. Их жизненные пути пересекаются в те короткие мгновения, когда Картер прилетает по делам в Homeworld command или в КЗВ. Когда они вместе проходили через врата, Джек всегда знал, что он сможет сделать все, чтобы спасти ее. А теперь их общий мир разделился на две совершенно разные вселенные. И тут О’Нилл уже ничего не может поделать, пока в их отношениях не останется двое. И вроде бы решение проблемы лежит на поверхности. И вот уже больше десятилетия он не мог его применить на практике. А ведь формула любви проста до безобразия – Устав +Отставка = Сэм и Джек вместе. Наконец, О’Нилл решился применить ее. Но осталась одна проблема. И, чтобы решить ее, Джек пришел к своему лучшему другу, с которым, когда-то давно, они вместе вляпались в эту историю под названием «Звездные врата». Он надеялся упросить Даниэля сорваться в очередной поход за артефактами в какую-нибудь глушь. О’Нилл с радостью отрядит ему «Хаммонд». Сэм точно не полетит в Пегас с Шеппардом, добившимся, наконец, продолжения экспедиции. Джек уйдет в отставку. И вот она – долгожданная совместная жизнь. Отношения, в которых будут только двое – Сэм и Джек. Простой план, который должен сработать на все сто, если, конечно, Даниэль согласится. Хотя, представить обратное Джек не мог. Подойдя к двери квартиры Джексона, О’Нилл с удивлением заметил, что она не закрыта.  
\- Даниэль? – спросил он, открыв ее. Тишина, последовавшая в ответ, заставила Джека забеспокоиться. Но, пройдя в квартиру, он увидел одежду, разбросанную по полу.  
«О! Дэни-таки нашел себе спутницу жизни», - подумал О’Нилл, наткнувшись на лифчик, беззаботно лежавший на пороге спальни, дверь в которую была открыта. Джек решил пройти в кухню и оставить записку, но, нечаянно, запнулся и чуть не упал на пол. Ухватившись за косяк, он невольно заглянул в спальню. Джек не поверил глазам, когда увидел, как спящий Джексон нежно обнимал Сэм, устроившуюся на его плече… О’Нилл, буквально, вылетел из дома.   
Месяц спустя, Джек и Даниэль встретились в Вашингтоне. О’Нилл только что вернулся из небольшого отпуска, но, как отметил Джексон, отдохнувшим назвать его было нельзя.   
\- Ты не знаешь, где Сэм? – спросил Джек.  
\- Она улетела в Пегас… почти месяц назад…  
Слова Даниэля прозвучали как гром среди ясного неба. Джек понял, что в его отношениях с Сэм теперь все стало просто… Просто он ее потерял…


End file.
